A family
by Noah Rhodes
Summary: My oc becomes a titan


**I no own Teen Titans me sad :(**

Noah crouched behind the bush, watching the deer eat the berries that grew

from the shrubbery. Its mouth opened and closed as it chewed on the purple

fruit. He steadied his bow on the target, and he was ready to let the arrow go

when the memories came flooding back.

"_Noah!"_

"_Mom!"_

Noah could still hear the screams, and he could still remember them too.

"_Everyone remain calm!" the flight attendant ordered._

"_Dad!" his father screamed seeming so far away._

_All the way on the other side of the plane Noah sat breathing, or at least trying_

_to breath, wrapped in his mother's arms crying on her shoulder._

"_Mom what if...if dad...what if dad di...dies!" the six year old wailed._

"_Noah calm down, we'll all be okay, and then we'll go home and we can get_

_some ice cream," his mom said rubbing his hair._

_Ice cream was pretty yummy, and it did sound good, so Noah decided to be a_

_good boy and sit quietly._

_He felt a sudden jolt and wound up holding tightly to the seat-belt strap before_

_staring into his mother's eyes and begging for reassurance._

_He buried his head in his mother's bosom before the plane jolted once again,_

_and started losing power._

"_Were going down! There's something wrong with the plane were all doomed!"_

_someone screamed._

"_Mom, we'll still be okay right?" Noah asked starring into his mothers warm eyes._

"_I love you Noah, so does your daddy," was all she said for an answer, and_

_though Noah was only six at the time he still knew that something was wrong._

_And he was right. The plane fell to the ground at an alarming speed. Noah_

_grabbed his mom's hand in his sweaty little palm and closed his eyes. Mentally_

_both he and his mother were preparing themselves for death, only one of them_

_needn't not do so._

_The plane hit the ground with a large jolt, and then and there Noah felt his_

_mother take her last breathe._

_He tried to stand up, but he felt the glass shard from the window in his leg. The_

_pain rushed through him, and being only six it was the worst pain ever!_

_He shook his moms arm._

"_Mom, mom wake up! Mom! Wake up! Mom! WAKE UP!" he screamed tears_

_dripping down his young cheek. He ran to the other side of the plane and he did_

_the same thing with his dad, but he had lost him too. He had lost everyone._

He closed his eyes remembering the pain, not the pain in his eye, arm. and leg , the real pain.

He felt the pain of death, the pain of losing.

He still felt this pain every day.

He aimed the arrow to take the deer's life away, but remembering the pain he

couldn't bring himself to do it, he couldn't bring himself to kill.

He wondered what to do with himself, where to go. Now that he'd left his

mentor Onyx he was on his own.

He focused on the far away building and walked closer to it. 'Titan's Tower here

I come,' he thought.

-Later At Titans Tower-

He stared at Jump City and it made him miss his old home, not that he could

ever go back. He used to live in Litchfield Connecticut before...the accident.

After thinking for awhile he finally got up the nerve to approach the tower, but

should he just knock on the door?

How do you just walk up to the Titans and ask them if you can join their team?

You can't its unnatural.

But that's exactly what he did.

'Knock Knock'

"Hello?" a pale mage asked opening the door.

"Hello Raven, I'm a huge fan of yours, and can I join the team?"

It came out different then he'd expected, he sounded like an idiot. It came out

like that, mostly due to the fact that he talked fast in a desperate attempt to get

this over with.

"What?" Rae gasped.

"Robin come here!" she called.

"What is it?" the boy wonder questioned.

"Him," she said pointing at the short boy with the cut brown hair.

"Who are you?" Rob asked.

"Name's Noah Rhodes, but you can call me Archer. I'd like to join your

team," he shot out trying to play it cool.

"What? You can't just show..." Robin began only to be cut off.

"Fine, I get it," Noah mumbled beginning to walk away.

"Wait! If you train with us maybe you can," Rob said with a smile.

Noah returned that smile, and a little bit of hope spread through his heart,

actually not a little bit, a lot! He was quite certain that he would be accepted on

to the team, actually positive.

-One Month Later-

"Shall we get the pizza of pepperoni?" Star asked.

"Sounds good," Noah said with a smile.

"Hello, pepperoni? I'm a vegetarian!" Beast Boy whined.

"So pepperoni sounds good!" Cyborg said purposefully ignoring BB.

"Yeah great," Noah replied smiling.

He had friends again, and things were great, no perfect, because he not only

had friends, he had a family.

* * *

There will be a sequel to this story


End file.
